<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another kind of anaphylaxis by calclutterfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186343">another kind of anaphylaxis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calclutterfuck/pseuds/calclutterfuck'>calclutterfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calclutterfuck/pseuds/calclutterfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt: <i>When Jordie arrives, he’s acutely aware that he’s in the right place. There’s an ambulance, one police car, and a circle of people gawking at two lone figures sitting on the sidewalk.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another kind of anaphylaxis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by a prompt from Tumblr. they asked for something based off the sentence of "if this is you flirting, then I don't like it." I changed up the phrasing a little.</p><p>please be warned I have no actual medical knowledge and this fic was written in like, 30 minutes, with the help of one google search for "what happens allergic reaction"</p><p>much like everything else, don't share this with anyone mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The texts that Jordie normally receives from Tyler are riddled with emojis, so Jordie nearly stops short when he receives one that’s just: <b>pls come. hlp.</b>  A few seconds later, he receives a pin dropped at a local restaurant that he’s been to a few times.</p><p>When Jordie arrives, he’s acutely aware that he’s in the right place. There’s an ambulance, one police car, and a circle of people gawking at two lone figures sitting on the sidewalk. Strangely enough, Jordie recognizes both of them and he rolls his eyes. He approaches, shrugging carefully past one little old lady and her small dog that gives him a curious sniff, and gives a long dramatic sigh at the two men sitting on the concrete. “Well, this is cute.”</p><p>Both whirl around at the sound of his voice. Tyler waves, almost frantic, gesturing for him to come closer. He looks <i>rough</i> there’s no other way to describe it. His face is swollen and red, an angry rash crawling over his neck. “Mph,” There’s an aborted noise, and the other man shakes his head, a small smile flickering across his face.</p><p>“Use your phone, Tyler. Speaking really isn’t an option at this point.”</p><p>Jordie crouches next to the two, falling ungracefully into a seat next to them on the sidewalk. “So, Tyler, you’ve met Jamie. Jamie, this is Tyler.” He gestures at Tylers’ swollen face, “Normally, he’s a lot better looking than this.”</p><p>Jamie huffs out a laugh, Tyler pulls on an affronted look the best he can while having an allergic reaction. “We’ve covered that already Jor. Tyler here is refusing to go to the hospital,”</p><p>Tyler makes another noise, ignoring Jamie's previous rebuff about attempting to speak. "He's refusing to go without someone else. Hence, why we texted you."</p><p>Jordie looks at Tyler, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the concrete unable to communicate. “He’s refusing? Can’t you just…” He makes a gesture of carrying, then points to the ambulance where Jamie’s partner sits, exasperated.</p><p>A cell phone being shoved in his face is the reply from Tyler, Jordie blinks trying to read the text as it hovers only a few centimeters from his nose.. Jordie pulls it away, out of Tyler’s hand. The phone reads: <b>Not carry. U no Jamie?</b></p><p>Jordie chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “This is how you’ve been communicating? This is him resisting?” Jamie nods, running one gloved hand through his hair.</p><p>“We’re not allowed to take patients against their will if they can actively communicate resistance to being transported.” Jamie gestures to the phone, “He’s communicating.”</p><p>Jordie shakes his head, looking back to Tyler who’s been looking at him (squinting really, trying his best to look intimidating and impatient through swollen eyes) and waiting expectantly. Jordie rolls his eyes. “Oh, Jamie?” At Tyler’s nod, he continues. “He’s my younger brother dude, I’ve told you about him.”</p><p>The face that Tyler makes, through his allergic reaction nonetheless, Jordie can clearly read without help via the telephone. <i>uh, you never told me he was a hot emt you dumbass. </i></p><p>Jamie coughs, interrupting the silent communication between Jordie and Tyler. “Well, now that you’re here, we can get going to the hospital.” He slides his eyes to Jordie, “Right Jor?”</p><p>He nods, standing quickly from the curb and holding out one hand to his ailing disaster of a best friend. “Yeah, we’re headed that way.” Tyler takes his hand, squeezing in a way that is clearly intended to warn Jordie that their conversation may be interrupted but it’s <i>not over</i>.</p><p>Jamie takes Tyler's other hand, prompting a blush that Jordie willingly ignores and blames on the rash that had started to trail under his shirt collar.</p><p>One they have Tyler settled on the stretcher and Jordie situated next to him, Jamie’s partner <i>finally</i> pushes through the crowd of gawking people and the ambulance bullies itself away from the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. Jamie is sitting in the back with Jordie and his rash-covered, swollen, anaphylaxis suffering best friend.</p><p>Jordie looks back at his friend, peacefully laying on the stretcher, one hand clasped in Jordies, the other still being held by Jamie. He rolls his eyes, leans back as the ambulance smoothly takes them on a ride to the nearest hospital. “Hey, Ty?”</p><p>There’s another muffled noise tossed in his direction, paired with a glare from Jamie. “I just wanted you to know: if this is you flirting, I’m not a fan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>